Dark Witness
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Episode "Are you there God? It's me, Dean Winchester".....Castiel wanted respect? He’d have to earn it. Well in Dean's eyes anyway.


**Dark Witness.**

"_You have no trouble in believing in God and angels? Then you must believe in the Devil" _

Sam Winchester leaned back into the couch in Bobbies study. The expression on Dean's face when he asked that, it had been different then the others times today, even three days ago. It was serious, but not just that, perfectly veiled fear radiated from it. Sam was immune to Dean's mask, he was his brother, and he knew everything there could be about him. But this, something was going on. Something big, if Dean's hidden emotions was anything to go by.

The witnesses. Spirits arisen with a powerful spell, brought up by someone with a whole lot of Mojo. These angels certainly didn't bring them back, only someone with a sick sense of humour, and someone who wanted the Apocalypse. And Sam's best guess was Lillith. He certainly wouldn't let it past the bitch.

Sam tilted his head back till he had an upside down view of the yard outside, Dean was with Bobby loading the trunks of there respective cars. His eyes strayed to Dean, his eyes roving over the short stature. 4 months. To think three days he's been back, Sam lasted four months without him, but it had hurt. Something had gone missing; Sam didn't feel the same during those months. Missing him. Sam wanted to get a good look at his brother if he suddenly hit the bucket again, not that he would let that happen. It was a close call today; he would damn well fight to make sure there were no more close calls. He tore his eyes away from the vision of his brother.

He had lied to Dean about not diving into these powers given to him by old yellow eyes. He's getting better at it, but Dean didn't like that, didn't want a freak of a brother. His fist clenched the fabric that was stretched against his knee. Sam wasn't the same as four months ago. While Dean was in hell, Sam needed away to survive without him, if he had been there, maybe he wouldn't have developed them. But he wasn't, he relied on Dean so much, his death opened his eyes. His brother wasn't always going to be there, he needed all the tricks he could in order get through this. Ruby had gone, driven away by the thought of angels. But would she be back? Sam wasn't sure he wanted her too. She was there for him when his brother was gone, helped him. She was his friend, whether it was possible or not. He cracked a semi-amused smile, if his brother heard his thoughts, he would think he was crazy, probably yell at him. But it would be nothing he didn't deserve; he'd always been the difficult one in the family.

The war that was coming, Sam didn't know if there really was a war, it was more of a feeling, or a thought of knowing just what Lillith wanted, because it was a very Lillith kind of thing to want a war. Sam was going to stick to his brother's side, because right now it seemed that he needed him more then ever, even if said brother didn't recognize it yet. It was almost a pleasant thought to think that god had chosen his brother. But for what? He was sure they would know in time, in the meantime he needed to gather as much information he needed to know about the Apocalypse.

"Sammy!"

Sam looked at his brother as he walked into the room, his frame held strong, but his shoulders showed the agitation he was feeling. Sam could read his brother perfectly, but if that was true then how come he couldn't read if his brother wanted him in the way that brothers shouldn't want the other? Sam mentally snorted, maybe because it wasn't there.

"Yha Dean?" he said smiling up at him. He quirked a brow when he saw Dean swallow thickly; was that a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks?

--

When Sam smiled at him, Dean felt as if his heart was being gripped by some vengeful spirit, like Hendrickson or something equally as pissed that they couldn't save them. Thou, it didn't heart like it had yesterday night. But Sammy looked just so damn perfect lounging on the couch the sun coming in behind him, lighting his features. His lushes brown hair that tan tawny skin. He could feel the blush coming on, Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh…Come on we gotta get going" he said. Sam didn't say anything he just got up and walked around his brother, Dean's hand tensed when he felt the brush of Sammy's hand against his own. It sent the spot into a sharp heated tingle. He certainly hadn't felt that before.

"Oh and Dean, about that question earlier, do I believe in the Devil?" Dean turned to look at his brother. There was something in his brother's eyes that he just wanted to get rid of. "it's a yes." Dean blinked as the screen door shut behind Sam. Some was more of the believer in the family, before Dean followed his brother out of the house; he glanced at the kitchen area.

Castiel wanted respect? He'd have to earn it.

**A/N: aww, another to go into the oneshot Dark Series. Gotta love this new series, very exciting, and very imaginative. Thou I pegged angels to be someone nicer? Dude I think Castiel's an ass. A somewhat cute ass. I wonder if more angels will appear or are we stuck seeing Castiel's mug shot through the season. Hope you liked this, please leave a review. See yha.**

**Pampers Baby Dry **


End file.
